Keep trying
by Rurouni-Sano
Summary: Just an idea of mine after seeing so many different ways of how OCs get their powers…I’m not making fun of them…well yeah I am but no disrespect intended


Keep Trying

Just an idea of mine after seeing so many different ways of how OCs get their powers…I'm not making fun of them…well yeah I am but no disrespect intended

Trial 1 

"I don't think this is going to work," Mike said.

"Of course it will work," Brendan said, "And as soon as I find out my powers I will become a hero!"

"I just don't think—"

"Shut it Mike," Brendan yelled, "Turn on those chemicals or I'll do it myself."

Mike rolled his eyes and turned the valve. Suddenly gallons of chemicals landed on Brendan, and he was covered from head to toe. He was screaming very loudly, rubbing his arms to get the chemicals out, and withering on the ground.

"Do you feel your DNA changing," Mike yelled over the screaming.

"NO! I feel my skin burning off! Bring me a doctor!" Mike took out his cell phone and pressed one on the speed dial,

"See I told you—"

"Shut it Mike!"

Trial 2 

"You just got out of the hospital and your still going to do this?"

"Mike, just because you fail the first time doesn't mean you should quit," Brendan said.

"Why do you need powers? You've got money," Mike said pointing out that Brendan's father was a CEO of a big multi-billion corporation.

"So…I want to do something with my life," Brendan said, "Now on to business did you find the research facility." Mike sighed, "Yeah I found out where they are studying insects."

"Perfect," Brendan said happily, "Let us go."

…Ten minutes later…

"Ok," Brendan said, "we are here. We have paid the fee to tour the lab, got these nice brochures, and did you steal the key to enter the restricted areas?"

"Yeah I did," Mike said sighing.

"Perfect, now release those bees."

"I don't think this is going to work," Mike said again.

"Of course it will work," Brendan said trying to calm his friend, "Now release those DNA altered bees." Mike put on a suit that was near the door and then unlocked the door.

"Are you sure? I just don't think—"

"Release the bees Mike," Brendan said angrily, "How many times do I have to tell you!"

Mike opened the door suddenly and thousands of bees started to pour in. Brendan walked over to the bees and started to get stung by them. 'Eww…' Mike thought to himself, 'I didn't know that bees could so vicious.' Brendan started to scream and swat them away. Suddenly he grabbed at his crotch, and feel to his knees.

"Call a doctor…call pest control…call anyone," Brendan said crying.

Sighing, Mike first pressed one on the speed dial to get the doctor. Then he pressed two on speed dial to bring pest control.

"See I told you it—"

"Shut it Mike!"

Trial 3 

"You don't stop do you?"

"Mike just because you fail the second time doesn't mean you should quit," Brendan said.

Mike sighed. "That's the spirit," Brendan said, "Now did you get the number of the Uranium plant."

"Yes I've called and asked them if we could use the facility."

"What did he say?"

"He laughed," Mike said, "He thought it was a joke. But after a few hours of persuasion he has agreed."

"Perfect. Let us go."

…Hours later…

"This is the president of the plant," Mike said to Brendan on arrival.

Brendan held out his hand and said, "Thank you sir for letting me use your plant."

The man sighed, "Kid you're still young why don't you go out and enjoy life instead of these stupid schemes."

"I may be fifteen," Brendan said, "But I am no kid. I know what I am doing."

The man turned to Mike, Brendan's fifteen-year-old bodyguard (aka nanny), "Best of luck."

"Thanks…" Mike said.

"To the core," Brendan said.

…Minutes later…

"Ok when I give you the signal release the gas," Brendan said. "I just don't think this is going to work."

"Your standing in the way of the progress of man," Brendan yelled through the protective glass.

"I think you should give—" Brendan gave him the signal. Mike sighed and turned on the gas. The entire room was filled with gas, and Mike counted back from three. 'Three…Two…One…'

"Mike open the door!" Mike was already ahead of him. Brendan was in and Mike pressed one on speed dial.

"Did you feel your DNA changing?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"I don't think so…"

"See I told you this wouldn't wor—"

"Shut it Mike."

Trial 33 

"Did you get the poison?"

Mike sighed, "Yes I got it…and the antidote."

"I didn't ask for the antidote…"

"I know this isn't going to work."

"It's your negative attitude that is ruining these experiments," Brendan said.

Mike rolled his eyes and prepared the vial with the poison. "Perfect. Now inject me with poison," Brendan said. "How is this supposed to work?"

Brendan rolled his eyes and said, "Just give me the poison."

'Gladly,' Mike thought cruelly to himself.

"Ow! You didn't have to stab me with it!"

"Sorry," Mike said but inside he thought, 'Yes I did.' Mike didn't know how fast or how this poison worked, but if it's anything like the last ten experiments then he'll count back from twenty.

…Ten seconds later…

"T..he…antid…ote…" Brendan coughed out. Again Mike had a cruel laugh as he stabbed his friend with the needle. He would wait until he's conscious again to tell him that it wouldn't work.

Trial 79 

"Ok Mike this is the last one," Brendan said gravely, "if this doesn't work I don't know what to do."

'Finally,' Mike thought.

"I'm going to make a blood pact with a demon," Brendan said. Mike blinked.

"Isn't this a little extreme?"

"Don't tell me what I can do," Brendan said pointing at him. Mike looked at the hand; most of the skin from it had come from him. It still hurt sometimes to sit down.

Sighing Mike asked, "How are you going to find a demon?"

"That's not the question you should be asking…"

Mike thought about it, 'Oh…he means 'how am I going to find a demon?''

"I'll find you one," Mike sighed.

"Perfect. Tell me when you find one," Brendan said lying down.

…Days later…

"Ok I found one."

"Perfect. Where is it?"

Mike smiled and said, "At a restrau—at a cult workshop…just follow me."

…Hours later…

"Are you sure she's a demon?"

Mike smiled and said, "I'm positive."

Brendan nodded and started to walk over to a teenager in cloak. "Excuse me," Brendan said.

"What?" the teenager with purple eyes asked in a monotone.

"Are you a demon?"

Suddenly he was lifted up by a black aura and thrown out of the restaurant. Mike walked up to the teenager and reached inside of his jacket.

"So who do I make this out to," Mike asked writing the contracted five hundred thousand on the check.

"Raven."


End file.
